The present invention relates to an image cut-way/display system for cutting away and displaying images required for a user from a wide-area view image.
There is a demand for outside view data based on outside wide-area view images taken by a camera, etc.
Such outside view data is helpful for vehicle crews because outside views are very limited or completely invisible duet to the positions of crew members except a pilot (or driver) and a copilot on a vehicle such as an automobile, a train and an aircraft.
Such outside data is helpful for vehicle crews because outside views are very limited or completely invisible due to the positions of crew members except a pilot (or driver) and a copilot on a vehicle such as an automobile, a train and an aircraft.
Outside view data is obtained by converting outside wide-area ring-like original images taken by a single camera with a movable mirror into images with no deformation and cutting away and displaying a part of the converted images. Or, such data are obtained by taking outside wide-area original images by a single camera with a fisheye lens, cutting away images at selected view points and distributing the images to a plurality of users on screen via a network.
It is, however, difficult for distributing those images in real time to users according to need. Moreover, cutting away a part of wide-area images taken by a single camera results in decrease in resolution of cut-away images, thus causing difficulty in providing high-quality images to users.